Frozen Heart: A Leo Valdez Love Story
by KamrieLeigh
Summary: My mother, Khione, smiles at me wickedly, "Break the seven apart. Turn demigod on demigod, make sure there will be no possible way for Gaea to lose." Chaselynn Scott is a daughter of Khione who was manipulated into thinking Gaea was good. She is sent to Camp Half-Blood to tear the seven apart. And make Leo Valdez fall in love with her then break his heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Chaselynn," My mother, Khione, called. "Please come here, we have much to discuss."

I groaned and rolled out of my bed. Recently, I have been claimed as the daughter of ice and snow. Yeah I didn't believe it at first either. But after I accidently froze my science teacher in the 8th grade, I started to think it's a possible chance. Shortly after that incident, Khione herself came to me and took me to her home in Quebec. I have been staying here ever since. Locked in the basement until I learn to control my powers.

As I reach out to open the door, the doorknob instantly freezes. I curse to myself. Yep, still haven't learned to control them.

I run up a couple flight of stairs until I reach the 3rd level, which my mom has all to herself. I knock on the door and she tells me to come in.

"Hello, my dear," She is standing in the middle of the room, her long black hair is pulled into a doughnut bun on the top of her head, and her brown eyes are staring intensively at me, a look I know too well. I'm in trouble. "Sit down please."

I look around the room but there is no furniture. Truth be told, I've never been in my mother's room before. Khione notices this and waves her hand in a circle motion, instantly a couch made of snow appears. I sit down and she comes and sits next to me. She places a hand on my shoulder and looks deep into my eyes.

"Now Chaselynn, you have been here for quite some time, yes?" I nod. " Well now, remember how I told you about Gaea and her army trying to save the world from those bad Gods?" I nod again.

I remember how Khione explained it. She told me there were other people in the world like me, demigods, but with a different godly parent. They formed these camps, camps that trained them to kill everything that was good like Giants and Titans. She said some of the gods and goddesses were really bad and they destroy the world and train their kids to do the same. She also told me how Gaea, the earth, is trying to make a comeback. She is trying to take back once was once hers and make it a better place, a place with only good people and monsters. Khione told me how demigods can't be trusted, and if I ever seen one, I should kill them because demigods are on the gods side, and the gods side is bad. My mother doesn't like to consider myself a demigod because I support Gaea. We both support Gaea.  
"Well, the demigods are still trying to defeat her. They need a way to break up these seven demigods that are the biggest followers of the gods side. They are the biggest enemy, they are trying to stop all the giants from rising and they recently closed the doors of dealth!" I gasps.

"No mother, tell me that's not true! The doors of death cannot be closed. That means Gaea's army will stop coming in, the good side might now lose!" Once I said the word lose, I instantly regarded it. In response I get a cold hard slap across my face. My left cheek starts to pound and burn, I bring my hand up and touch my face, using my powers to sooth the boiling pain.

"We will not lose!" She spits in my face. "Not if you do exactly as I say."

"Okay…" I whisper.

The goddess smiles coldly. "I spoke with Gaea this morning," My eyes instantly light up. How lucky of my mother to speak to the hero of our generation! "She has a proposition for us."

"What is it?" I ask.

"She wants to send you to camp half blood."

My eyebrows knit together, "But I thought that place was bad?"

My mother rolls her eyes, "The place is bad, but she wants to send you there to break the camp apart. Break the seven apart. Turn demigod on demigod, make sure there will be no possible way for Gaea to lose."

I smile slightly, "I will not fail Gaea. Who are these seven I always hear about?"

The godess sighs as if she hates to speak their names. " There is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang son of Mars, and Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus."

I gasp at the last name, "The god of fire? Should I be worried?"

Khione shakes her head. "No my dear, but Leo Valdez is very important in this plan…"

I tilt my head to the side and start to twist my long red hair. "How so?"

"How about we discuss the real plan at dinner time?"

"Why can't-"

Khione's eyes turn white as snow, "Dinner time!" She yells.

I rush out the room as fast as I can all the way back to my own. Khione has a short temper, thankfully I haven't seen her when she has been _really_ mad. I have heard stories though. Just last week Boreas told me that a thousand years ago, a mortal Khione was in love with betrayed her. Khione got so angry, she screamed and thus, the two poles of the world were formed.

I enter my bathroom and began to get ready. Khione likes me to look perfect for dinner for some odd reason.

I get into the shower and turn the water on freezing, the cold always helps me feel at piece. It also makes me very energized. Ice cold water trails down my body and as soon as it falls off my skin, it turns into a small ice droplet. Soon I am standing complete in ice up to my ankles.

After my shower, I change into a plain white long dress that stops a few inches below my knees. I then put on a pair of sparkly white shoes and walk into the bathroom. After awhile of staring at my hair in the mirror I decide to curl it, which is actually very hard for me since my hair is naturally straight and never likes to cooperate with me.

I dig through my drawers and finally find my curling iron. Once it heats up I began to curl my hair. Having red hair, always made me the subject of bullying when I was a kid. They use to tell me I had no soul and I was a ginger. When I asked what a ginger was, they told me it was a person with red hair and freckles. Except I don't even have freckles… Idiots.

I groan in frustration as my curls began to fall and turn back to straight. Why is it that they keep on doing this? Somebody really needs to invent freeze hairspray! Wait a minute… A devious smile crosses my face as I take the curling iron and curl a piece of hair. Once I release my heating tool, I hurry and use my powers to freeze the curly piece of hair. I smile as I see how well it stays. Perfect.

Once my hair is all twirled into locks, I apply some foundation to my pale skin. Staying in an ice kingdom all day is not really an ideal place to get a tan, so I'm like a ghost… But tanner than my mom. I then add some eyeliner and mascara which makes my blue eyes pop.

Once I believe I look decent I walk up stairs to the dining room. Khione, Boreas, Zethes and Calais are already sitting down at the large rectangular table. I go and sit across from my mom.

We eat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"By the way, Chase, you look very lovely tonight." Boreas says.

I smile, "Thank you."

A few more minutes pass and Khione hasn't even looked at me. The anticipation is starting to kill me, I need to know my entire plan! I break the silence, "Mom, please just tell me the whole plan!"

The goddess slowly looks up from her plate and straight at me. Her face is emotionless at first then she slightly smiles. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

"So will you tell me?"

Khione nods, " Ah yes, child," She clears her throat. "The cabins at camp half blood are separated by godly parents, which means each demigod is placed in a cabin by whoever their parent is. The demigods know who their parent is by a symbol appearing over their head. If no symbol appears, they go into the Hermes cabin until it does."

"Will you be putting a symbol over my head?"

The goddess shakes her head as if I asked a stupid question. "Nobody can know I am your mother. Gaea and I came up with a scheme. We're going to place another godly symbol over your head. It will take a lot of power, but we will do it."

"Won't this god realize I'm not their child?"

"No. Some gods have so many kids, they don't even remember having them."

"Oh, okay. So what cabin will I be ending up in?"

Khione smiles, "To complete this mission, you have to strike at the _heart_ of the camp."

"What god is that?" I asks.

"Who's the goddess of love?" She says smiling and raising her left eyebrow.

"Aphrodite!? You're putting me in the cabin full of beauty queens?" I half scream.

Khione looks at me as if I'm stupid. "The daughters of Aphrodite can be pretty catty. If you can convince them it will be fun to screw with other hearts or flirt with each other's boyfriends, another war can break out."

"Oh… I see. What else will I be doing? Like with the seven?"

The goddess smiles evily. "That part will be the most fun of all. Firstly, you will flirt with Jason Grace. Jason is dating Piper. Make sure the word gets out that you two have been talking. Break Percy and Annabeth apart. Trick Hazel into being the one that burns Franks lifeline. Oh and make Leo Valdez fall for you then crush his heart into a million pieces."


	2. Chapter 2

A cool breeze whirls my hair in all different directions as I wait on a bench for my bus to arrive.

It all happened so fast. Immediately after my mother told me the plan, she sent me to my basement to pack my bags.

"Since you are fifteen, and gods are suppose to claim and send their kids to camp half blood at 13, you will be acting as if you are a runaway. Running away, not trusting anyone who comes in your way. We are transporting you to New York City. You will then take a bus to Long Island. From there, Gaea is going to send one of her monsters after you. Do not fear my child, for another demigod will be near."

"Are you sure the monster won't hurt me?" I asks.

Khione ignored my question completely, "And remember, do not use your powers. It's a dead giveaway. Use all your willpower to control them. Do not fail me, child of mine."

"I would never, mother."

The goddess narrowed her eyes at me, her eyes turned as black as coal. "You better not… Or Gaea will have a horrid fate ahead of us both…"

The bus finally pulls up, I get on and walk towards the back. Eyes follow me as I walk down the aisle. These people do not look friendly. Maybe it is how I'm dressed? I had changed into a ratty old pair of jeans (to make it look like I have been on the street), and I have on a black hoodie that is pulled over my head, hiding my face. A pink backpack hangs over my shoulders.

"Damn hooligan," A hear a woman muffle from the first seat.

I sigh and make my way to the very back of the bus and sit in the last seat. I put in my heads phones and lean my head against the window, watching the black of the night blur past me…

~  
I am walking on the edge of a very tall skyscraper. It looks like the Empire State Building, but I can't be sure. I don't know what I am doing here and I am scared I might fall but something powerful is keeping me balanced.

Suddenly light fills the dangerous cloudy skies and shortly after that, the sound of thunder makes my heart beat rapidly. I begin to feel terrified. I assure myself this is just a dream, and nothing can happen during a dream, right? A cool breeze moves my long hair in my pale face and sends a shiver down my spine.

Out of nowhere I can hear someone screaming, asking me why. They are screaming on the top of their lungs, they sound hurt. The scream seems like it is coming from all around, I call for them but they never stop screaming. I start to hyperventilate and a strong gust of wind blows me off balance with full force, causing me to fall off the edge. I fall. But before I can fall completely off, I grab on to the ledge. I'm just about to pull myself up when a lady with sleepy eyes bends down before me. Her face and body are a blur. She suddenly grows claws, raises them high in the air and comes down, slitting my wrist, and causing me to let go. I scream in agony as I fall. I keet on falling, it is endless. I know I'm going to die. The full force of air hitting me is suffocation me. And just when I'm about to hit the ground…

~

I wake up with a start. Sweat is drenching down my face and my heart is beating like crazy. A dark skinned man is leaning over me, his face inches from mine, eyes full of concern.

"Ma'am? You okay?" Her asks as he takes a step away from me and scratches his whitish grey beard.

I rise quickly, "What stop is this?"

"First stop after the Manhattan Bridge," The old man answers. I notice his nametag, it reads: Chuck.

"Oh great! Can you tell me how to get to the Empire State Building?"

He tells me the directions but he has a confused look on his face as he tells me.".. And then it should be on your right. But ain't it a lil' late to be going all tourist?" He replies.

"Oh, I'm not-…" I pause. "wait… What time is it?"

Chuck looks at his watch. " A little past two in the morning."

"Two in the morning!" I yell. I have been sleeping for six whole hours!

I look around the bus, I'm the last one still on. This man must be the bus driver. I flip the hoodie off my head and grab my backpack. "Thanks, umm, do you know where I can get something to-"

I am cut off my the man's sudden gasp. He grabs my left arm and lifts up the sleeve. My eyes widen at the sight. My whole arm is covered in blood. A deep slash is cut all the way down my forearm, dripping blood on the floor.

"What the-?" I whisper as I bring my arm closer to my face. My dream… This arm matches the arm the lady cut me on… How did that happen!?

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital, Ma'am?" The bus driver asks. His voice is full of concern.

"No-no-no!" I quickly look around the bus again then use my other sleeve to wipe the blood away which does no use because the cut keeps on gushing. I roll my sleeve back down to cover the slash and push myself past the old man, running off the bus.

I'm greeted by falling rain that instantly drenches me, making my hair stick to my face. I'm running. I don't know why but I just don't feel safe around here. I want to be back with my mother. I want to be back with her annoying brothers and Boreas. I want to be back in my basement practicing my powers.

The rain starts to fall harder, hurting my head. I can't see a foot in front of me and end up running into something fluffy. "I'm sorry," I say.

In response, I get a strange noise, something in-between a laugh and a growl. I rub my eyes and wait for them to adjust to the lightning. When they finally do, I let out a small whimper of horror.

Standing in front of me is a massive dog looking _thing. _It is huge, the size of a military tank. It has gigantic claws and extremely large fangs. The creature seems to be smiling down at me.

"He-He-he! What do we have here? A demigod!?" It's voice is very high pitched. It gives me a sniff. "Ohhy, you smell like ice. Khione."

I'm trembling but somehow I manage to choke out a couple of words, "What are you?"

The creature snorts. "I'm a hellhound," It sniffs the air again and looks in another direction then back at me. "and I hate demigods!"

The hellhound suddenly lunges at me. I jump to the side just in time, the hellhound slides across the sidewalk and runs into a dozen of empty trashcans. I start to breath heavily as the hellhound regains its balance. It huffs and puffs as if it's angry and screeches its battle cry and charges.

I thought my mom told me the monster wasn't suppose to hurt me! And where is that demigod that is suppose to come and save me?

That's when I remember. The dagger! As fast as I can, I swing my backpack around my shoulder and open the first zipper. Inside lays a bronze dagger my mother told me to use during emergencies. The hellhound is about three feet away from me now. I thrust the dagger out in front of me as hard as I can just as the hellhound is in reaching distance. Then something abnormal happens. It erupts in yellow dust.

The rain quickly washes it away, streaming it down in a puddle towards the highway.

I feel tired. I just want to lay on the floor and go to sleep, but I know that is not a part of my mission.

"Wow. Pretty impressive," A male's voice says behind me.

My mind is still in shock, battle mode. I twist around and hold the dagger under the boys throat, I can't make out his face in the darkness. "Who are you and what do you want?" I say harshly.

"Whoa! Whoa," The boy slowly backs up. "I come in peace," He holds up his right hand and separates his middle and pointer finger from his others and chuckles. "I had a strange feeling to come out here tonight, and I'm glad I did. I found another demigod."

I narrow my eyes and put my dagger back in my backpack. This guy must be from camp-half blood… I clear my throat. "You're a demigod too?"

The boy nods. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry, you are not alone. There are many others like us. They are all at this special camp for our kind."

I play dumb, "What camp?" I asks.

"Come with me," He says. I'm going to take you to the only safe place of our kind. Camp half blood." He steps closer to me and grabs my left arm. I let out a small whimper.

"Ow," I say as I stumble. The world slowly flips upside down. I'm dizzy and feel as if I am walking sideways, everything is spinning. I start to fall but the boy catches me.

"Oh gods," He yells. "Your arm! You're losing too much blood!" I can barely hear him past the pounding of the rain and the buzzing from my ears.

My body feels limp and my lips numb, but I speak out the words I need to know. "Who are you?" I asks.

The boy leans in closer to me, supporting my jelly body. I can see his beautiful green eyes and his facial features that are full of concern. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

And then I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**LEO 'S POINT OF VIEW**

"And that is why you should go out with me," I say as smile a cheeky grin.

As of now, I am in the middle of giving a presentation to this really hot Aphrodite girl. It was love at first sight. She was stargazing with two of her sisters and a boy from the Apollo cabin, but that didn't stop me from walking on over to her and working my manly charms..

The daughter of Aphrodite lets out a high pitch laugh, flips her curly brown hair over her shoulder and smiles. "In your dreams, grease boy. I don't date stinky embarrassing sons of Hephaestus," To prove her point she plugs her nose and her sisters act like they smell something disgusting.

"Oh, you don't have to act like you hate me… I know you want me, Maxine. Hello! I'm about to be a hero here in a couple of weeks! I'm one of the seven of the GREAT prophecy. How can you say no to this?" I wave my hands in front of my face and stand up. "I'm _Leo Valdez_, bad boy supreme."

Maxine just rolls her eyes, "After defeating Gaea, if you come back looking like Percy Or Jason, give me a call." Then she gets up, followed by her sisters, and walks back to her cabin. Leaving me with an intimidating child of Apollo.

_Okay wow that hurt._

I feel a pat on my shoulder, "It's okay man. We all get rejected once in awhile," Says the son of Apollo. I look over to him. He must be fairly new to camp, I haven't seen him around. Well, I actually haven't been at camp at all in the last few months. I've been sailing in the Argo ll, trying to close the doors of death with the rest of the seven. We recently came back to camp to plan our attack plan with everyone else.

I wanted to say, "More like all the time," but instead I put on a smile and laugh. "Yeah dude. It's whatever. I have a whole phonebook of girls numbers back in my cabin! They were _begging_ me to take their number. That Maxine girl doesn't know what she's missing!"

The Apollo kid looks unconvinced. He just smiles sadly, "You will find her one day."

I look down. I don't like talking about with this others. Honestly, I don't think I will ever find the right girl. Every girl I try to talk to either completely ignores me or gives me an insult. "What about you?" I ask, "Do you have a girl?"

Still in the dark of the night with only the stars to support my vision, I can still make out his face lighting up and his unbreakable smile. "Her name is Alex and she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She's from the Athena cabin…" He trails off as he moves his gaze to the stars.

I chuckle, "Okay love boy. What's your name by the way?"

"Kolden,"

"Interesting name… Getting kind of late, huh? Chiron might get mad if we stay out any-" I am cut off by a sharp scream.

"Help! Somebody help!"

I recognize the voice of Percy Jackson. I turn my head around to see him holding a lifeless girl in his arms and my eyes widen as I see the smears of blood on Percy's clothes and face. At first I think it is him that is hurt but then I notice the blood dripping from the girls arm. She is absolutely covered in it.

Kolden and I rush to Percy as fast as we can. "Percy! What happened?"

Percy looks hysterical. "I don't know! We need to get her to the infirmary! Quickly!"

Kolden steps in and takes the girl from Percy. Being the son of Apollo and all, I believe it's necessary for him to take lead. As we pace ourselves to the infirmary, I notice many campers peeking out their windows. I guess they heard all the commotion.

When we enter the infirmary, Kolden lays the girl on an empty bed and feels her pulse. As he is doing this, I take in the features of the bleeding girl. I can't make out her face very well because it's covered in droplets of blood, I move her red hair out from her face. She looks pretty but not drop dead gorgeous. Her hair is also tangled with dried blood, her face is as pale as snow, she seems to have a skinny figure, and her clothes are all ratty like she hasn't changed in weeks.

"Well, her heart is still going. But it's slow," He moves his hands through his blonde hair then uses the APOLLO 911 phone next to the door to call the Apollo campers, and It doesn't take long before the room is full of about 6-13 other kids.

They all push Percy and I out of the way and lean over the girl, working their magic. "Hey!" I say as I'm shoved to the very back unable to see the girl.

"It's okay, Leo. Let them heal her… Maybe we should leave, they need their space."

I don't know what's getting to me, but I don't want to leave. I want to stay with this girl and make sure she's okay. "You can go… I want to stay."

"Are you sure?" Percy asks.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Do you know the girls name?"

He shakes his head. "No. But I think she is an experienced fighter. She defeated the largest hellhound I have ever seen, all by herself. It was pretty amazing."

I grin."That sounds cool, but why hasn't she been at camp sooner? She looks about fifteen?"

"I don't know… But by looking at her clothes, she looks like a runaway. Maybe she goes all over the place, Satyr couldn't keep up with her?"

I take a seat on the bench by the front door and put my head in my hands, letting out a long sigh.

"Maybe I should stay until she wakes up? I'm the last one she saw. If she wakes up with all these Apollo kids around she doesn't recognize, she might be really freaked out."

I look Percy up and down. "Dude. You don't need to stay. You're covered in blood, man! Go take a shower, change, and go to bed. You look exhausted."

Percy looks slightly relieved that I said that. He nods and starts to leave. When he is halfway out the door, he takes one look back and stares at the Apollo kids healing the wounded girl. "Tell her Percy brought her here. And if she wants to talk to me, tell me, okay?"

I nod and he walks into the night.

~

"Leo Valdez, hello."

I am in the middle of a plain field that stretches out for miles. I can't see anything but grass, not a single tree is in sight. The sky is dark green color, the sun is nowhere to be found, but somehow I can still see. When the voice speaks, I recognize it immediately. My hand balls a fist and my teeth grit together, "Gaea," I say with disgust.

The voice laughs- but it wasn't the same life I am use to hearing by her. This one sounds more awake, less sleepy. "Ah, yes my little demigod. It is I…"

"Why have you brought me here?" I spit.

"You are here for me to warn you,"

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"Not everyone at your camp is who they say to be…" Gaea response.

"Ha! You are just trying to fool me, trying to turn me on somebody_. Everybody _here is trustworthy. Even if they worked for you, why would you warn me anyway?"

"Hm. Maybe it's because it would be fun to see you run around trying to find out who it is… But believe me, Leo Valdez _bad boy supreme,_ A certain somebody is not who they seem." She coos.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake, the sky starts to rumble. A loud, continuous beep fills the air, followed by several people shouting all at once.

"You got to get out of here! We need our space! We don't want you to see this!"

My eyes snap open. Kolden is leaning over me, sweat is trailing down his forehead, his eyes in panic. "What's going on?" I ask and stand up. The noise is still going off and that's when I realize its coming from the heart monitor.

I run and push myself past the children of Apollo to where I can be standing next to the girl. That's when I notice she isn't breathing. "Help her!" I shout and put my hand behind her head, raising it gently. "What are you doing standing around staring? DO SOMETHING!"

The Apollo kids snap back to reality, putting random liquids in her IV and giving her CPR. I don't take my eyes of her emotionless face.

"Leo, you need to leave." Kolden says and pulls me away from the girl.

"No!" I protest and try to return to her but he catches me by my arm and looks sternly into my eyes.

"Leo, get out. We need our space. "

I scowl and push myself past Kolden, practically knocking him over. I walk towards the door and slam it on my way out.

"Stupid Apollo kids," I mumble and kick the ground. I decide to go to bunker 9 and just relax, maybe start to work on a project to get my mind off what just happened.

When I get into bunker 9, I sit down in front of my work desk. My desk looks as if a hurricane went through it. Since I found bunker 9, I have been working to turn it into the _Leo Bunker, _with a bunch of cool things. So far, I just made it into a bigger wreck than it was before. But at least I got rid of all the spider webs and dust.

I remember I once tried to show Annabeth how Bunker 9 was coming along and how I got rid of all the dust and spiders so she doesn't have to worry about it.. But she looked at me very seriously, shook her head slowly and said, "Once a place is infested with spiders, it's always infested with spiders," Then she walked away without saying another word..

I need something to do.

A smile creeps over my face as an image pops into my head. Hmm… It's going to take some work, but I am Leo Valdez. I can make anything. Especially when it has something to do with helping somebody else.

I need to let the wounded girl know I- _we _care about though we don't know her and she just arrived, she needs to know she is important and we are her friends, not her enemies. Maybe it will help her feel more in place other than awkward when she wakes up.

I hope she likes it here... I hope she will help us in the war with Gaea… I hope there will be something to like after the war is over... Most importantly, I hope she likes me.

I start my gift to the girl but sleep over takes me. I find myself not able to keep my eyes open anymore. In fear I might mess up the gift from my lack of sleep, I push it aside and lay down on the hard floor, too lazy to walk back to my own cabin.

But in the darkness of the night, no matter how tired I am, which is _really_ tired, I find myself just staring at the ceiling thinking. Thinking about what was going on in the infirmary… And I can't seem to get the wounded girls face out of my mind…

_That night I dreamt of snowflakes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Chaselynn's POV**

"Wake up foolish daughter of mine! You have a mission to complete. Do your duties! Wake up!"

My eye slowly flutter open as they adjust to the bright lighting. I let out a soft groan as a massive headache rolls over me and the feeling of nausea.

"She's awake!"

My eyes open wider as I'm aware of 10 people surrounding me, all blurting questions at once about my health.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Does your arm hurt?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Please stop talking!" I finally blurt. At first I'm confused about where I'm at, but the memories of the past days all rush into my head at once. That's right. I have to play the part. "W-where am I?" I ask trying my best to sound hopelessly lost.

A tall boy with blonde hair makes his way through the crowd of kids until he is face to face with me. "Allow me to explain. You are at camp halfblood. The only place safe, besides camp Jupiter, for our kind. I suspect you already know you are a demigod, correct?" I nod and he continues. " Well camp half blood is a place for us demigods to train. It prepares us for the difficult life of being the child of the gods. I'm Kolden by the way," He holds out his hand. "Son of Apollo."

I smile slightly and shake his hand. "I'm Chaselynn. Daughter of-… Well I don't know…"

"Nice to meet you Chase, and that's okay. You will most likely find out soon," He pauses and looks around the room. A few seconds later the other kids leave the room, leaving only us. "So… How are you feeling? Good enough to go downstairs and see Chiron?"

"Maybe if you give me something for this major headache? And who's Chiron?

"Oh right," He turns to the table next to me and digs through the draws until he finds a size of your pinky cube. He breaks it in half and hands it to me."That's ambrosia. It's the food of the gods, but we use it to heal us demigods."

I look at him questionably then take the square piece from him, eating it whole. I let out a satisfied sigh as the flavor reminds me of the homemade red velvet cake I use to make with my grandmother. I look at him pleadingly. "More," I mumble.

Kolden shakes his head, "Sorry Chaselynn. I can't do that. Too much can kill a demigod. I can't have you dying on your third day here." He smiles.

"Whoa whoa! _Third _day?" I jump out of the bed but just my luck, I trip over my own feet, slam into Kolden, and send us both tumbling down.

Why do I have to be so clumsy?

Heat rises to my face and I quickly stand up. Kolden is still laying on the ground, cracking up. "I'm so sorry!" I say.

"It's fine!" He says in between laughs and stands up. "And yes, you have been out cold for three days. We thought we lost you about five times, but we revived you."

"I died five times!?" I ask in shock.

Kolden smiles and nods. "Yep! Is your headache feeling better?" He responds as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah."

"Okay well let's get you into some clean clothes and you can take a shower if you want?"

The thought of having a cleansing shower and fresh clothes brings a smile to my face. "I would love that."

Kolden directs me out the door. We walk up a flight of stairs and he points to the farthest door to the left. "There is a shower in there. Their also should be a purple drawer next to the sink with fresh clothes." He smiles. "We prepare ourselves for new comers."

"Thanks," I say as I make my way down the hallway. I'll just take a nice shower first, do whatever I have to feel refreshed, go talk to that dumb horse, and then my plan will take action. Wait… This camp is huge! How am I suppose to find those seven people? I suddenly twirl around. "Kolden, wait. Percy Jackson goes to this camp, correct?"

Kolden smiles. "Ah. Wondering about your knight and shinning armor who saved you?" When I don't respond he laughs. "yes he does go here. I'll take you to him after you get all refreshed up and we talk to Chiron."

I smile and walk into the bathroom.

~

"And what did you say your name was again?" The horse man says as he strokes his beard.

"Chaselynn Scott," I answer as my eyes wonder around the room. Pictures off previous demigods stare back at me from the photos portrayed around the room. The room is painted a nice tan color with bright red furniture scattered around his desk.

The centaur eyes me carefully as if he clears his throat, " Where have you been, child? Most demigods would have not survived out on their own without training."

"Umm," I look nervously at Kolden, who is sitting right beside me. He gives me an encouraging smile. "I ran away from my home when I was twelve," I lie, "My father died when I was ten and left me to live with a witch as a step-mother. I felt unloved, so one day I just left…" I pause trying to get my thoughts together to continue this fake story. "It was about a few days later after I left, when the monsters started coming. I learned how to fight on my own… Stole some weapons from stores, stole most off my clothes, bathed in sprinklers…" I crinkle my nose.

Chiron nods mumbles something I can't hear when I finish my story. "Sounds like you had a hard life living on your own, yes?" I nod and he slightly smiles. "Well you should have a safe life here for now… But war is coming my dear, unfortunately. Has Kolden already explained Gaea to you?"

I nod. It was sickening listening to Kolden spreading these rumors of Gaea. Apparently it's what all these demigods believe. But Gaea is good! It's the people here who are evil…

"Sad isn't it?" Chiron asks to no one in particularly. "I want you to start training as soon as possible, Chase. Hopefully you will be claimed soon… That is if the gods have stopped arguing with _themselves_…" He hangs his head and mumbles something again.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Oh nothing," He admits. "I'm just trying to figure out why you are just getting to camp now. Children of the gods are suppose to be brought to camp half blood and claimed by the age of thirteen…"

"Oh," I look at the ground in the awkward silence.

Thank the gods for Kolden. He stands up and holds out his hand for me. "Well we should be going, Chiron. The campfire will be starting soon, have to get ready for that.."

"Ah, yes very well. See you later, Chaselynn…"

I smile slightly and we walk out the doors of the Big house. The sun is setting in the distance and it's a beautiful sight. Campers in orange t-shirts run pass us in a holler of laughter and a Pegasus fly above our heads.

"You still want to meet this Percy Jackson?" Kolden asks.

"Yes, I do." I say.

Kolden smiles and then points to the right. A couple of yards away a boy, who must be Percy Jackson, is holding hands with some blonde girl who's hair is up in a ponytail. They are sitting with their feet in the water at the canoe lake.

"Well there is your chance… And I'm sorry if I didn't mention it before, but he has a girlfriend…"

I feel my face burn bright red. "I-I- I don't care… I didn't- I barley- I mean-…"

Kolden starts cracking up. He shakes his head, "It's cool." He waves good bye to me and walks off.

Once I'm sure that the redness in my face in gone, I make my way over to Percy and the blonde girl.

"Percy?" I ask as I come up to stand behind him.

He turns his head to face me and he instantly smiles. He pulls his feet out of the water, stands up, and gives me a hug. "I'm so glad you're awake!" He says. "I thought that you weren't going to make it! You lost so much blood…"

I smile slightly. "Well I'm okay now. Thanks for saving me."

Percy smiles widely. "Well technology I didn't really _save_ you. I just carried you three miles while you were unconscious and bleeding buckets."

We both laugh and somebody behind Percy clears their throat. It's the blonde girl. She's now standing out of the water and leaning close to Percy.

Once I get a good look at her, I'm instantly jealous. I've never been the girl to care about how I look, or others, but this girl made me want to hate myself… She was just that beautiful.

"Oh right," Percy says kind of blushing that he forgot about his own girlfriend. "Annabeth, this is-…" He trails off and looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, I never learned your name…"

I hold out my hand to Annabeth. "I'm Chaselynn. But you can call me Chase." I smile.

Annabeth takes my hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you," She says. "How long have you been conscious?"

I shrug. "Probably about three hours or so."

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Percy asks me.

I shake my head. "No… I hope I get claimed soon though. It would be nice to know who my mom is."

Annabeth gives me a soft smile. "Don't worry, you will soon. Do you plan on coming to the campfire tonight? It should be starting in a couple of minutes."

"Sure! I'd love to go."

~

The campfire is _huge. _I guess we are a little late because there are no more benches to sit at. We decide to just stand, then Percy leaves and comes back with three sticks and six marshmallow's.

"Umm..." I say awkwardly as I'm handed the stick and marshmallow.

"What?" Annabeth asks.

"I've never really done this before," I admit. "My father never liked fire so we never had a bonfire or anything..." That was actually the truth. My dad would always say weird things when he saw fire, he always thought it was going to suddenly explode and kill us all... And when I moved in with Khione, she wouldn't dare light a fire in her kingdom. Everything would melt.

Annabeth and Percy exchange glances and start to laugh.

"You just stick the marshmallow on to the end of the stick and hold it out to the fire," Percy says chuckling. "It's really not that hard. I just can't believe you've never done this before!"

I let out a nervous laugh and face the bonfire again. Fire has never made me nervous, but right now standing infront of it, it's making me feel weird. As if it is draining me off all my energy.

I look curiously at the other campers who are singing, which seems to be making the campfire even bigger.

I wonder which of these campers the rest of the seven are?

What do they look like?

I'll need to find out soon. Maybe Percy and Annabeth will introduce me.

"Hello Demigods!" The horse man yells as he comes galloping in, standing in front of the campfire. "I hope you all had a wonderful today. I know the extra training we have been requiring you to do has been tough, but you will need the skills in the weeks to come…" I notice his eyes dart to me and I gulp. "I would like to introduce a new camper today! I'm sure you have all already heard of the girl who has been unconscious for three days, but she is finally awake." He trots on over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "This is Chaselynn Scott! The newest demigod at camp half blood."

All eyes dart to me and people begin to clap. I'm sure my face is turning bright red, but I don't notice. All I notice is the pink Aura that starts to glow around me. Campers gasp and point.

When the Aura dies down, I nearly faint from shock. My red hair is curled in perfect long locks, my bangs are pushed back in a glowing baby pink headband and I'm wearing the same white dress I had on when I ate dinner for the last time with Khione, but right now it looks more silvery, more beautiful and unique. A pink heart necklace hangs around my neck.

The whole camp goes into silence.

Then it breaks out in mummers.

"She's beautiful." Someone says.

"Dibs." I hear another say.

"Silence!" Chiron yells at the campers. He then looks back at me. He folds his front legs and bows to me, and all the other campers do the same. "Hail, Chaselynn Scott, Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

I can't help but smile. Phase one of the plan is set. Let the game begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Chaselynn's POV**

"Welcome to cabin 10!" The dark hair girl squeals as she opens the door.

Oh. My. God. Somebody kill me now. I thought the outside of the cabin was horrific, but the inside? Oh boy, this is going to take some time to get use to.

I throw on a fake smile and walk into the cabin. A few other girls and boys are already in their bunks, most of the girls are painting their nails.

All the girls are very pretty, they look like they were torn out of a modeling magazine. The boys were also very handsome. Their hairs are slicked back and they are dressed as if they are going to a fancy restaurant.

How am I going to fit in here? I'm so unlike everyone here…

"You're going to want to come on my side," The dark hair girl snaps and knocks me out of my daze. She grabs my hand and yanks me a few feet away from where I was standing. I practically fall over but luckily I stabilize myself before I can make another fool out of me.

"Drew, she can go on any side she wants," A girl with chocolate brown hair says. The first thing I notice about her is that she isn't wearing any makeup like the other Aphrodite girls, and the second is that she is insanely pretty.

Drew's eyebrows furrow together and she crosses her arms. "Well, I met her first, so she is staying on _my_ side."

"What are you guys ta-?" I stop myself, noticing the straight white line that is painted across the floor, dividing the cabin in half. "Oh." I'm guessing these two girls have a rivalry.

The girl with chocolate brown hair stands up from her bunk and walks towards us. She stands right before the line goes over to Drew's side. "I'm Piper," She says. "And if I were you, I would try to stay out of Drew's way. She is a pain in the butt." She stares at Drew as she says the last sentence.

Piper! Hmm. Maybe finding the seven will be easier than I thought. I should probably go on her side, but Drew seems like the mean girl around here… Khione said I have to strike at the _heart_ of the camp, what better way to start a break out in drama than being on the girl's side who knows what she is doing?

"You don't have to be on anyone's side," Piper tells me.

Instantly, I feel soothed. "I don't want to be on anyone's side," I say monotone. Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Hey!" Drew yells. "No charmspeak!"

Piper looks confused, he gaze moves towards me. "I didn't mean-"

She is cut off by Drew's confident words. " Chase, you are going to stay on my side."

I nod slowly. I feel as if I have no control over my mind as of right now. All I want to do is follow exactly what Drew tells me to do.

Piper suddenly groans and throws her hands in the air. "Fine!" She says, "She can stay on your side. But just because her bunk is on your side, doesn't mean I still can't talk to her, okay!?"

Drew smirks then grabs my hand and squeals. The six other people that are on Drew's side let out an unenthusiastic cheer.

Piper shakes her head and gives me a sincere look. "Good luck. Sorry I couldn't get you out of that." She turns around and starts talking to a girl with braces.

Drew practically drags me to an empty bunk. "This is your bed. We can work on decorating your chest tonight that you can keep all your clothes in. Omg! We can use my bejewler to make it all sparkly! Won't that be fun!?"

"Umm yeah…" I say. My eyes trail over to Pipers side. Everyone over there looks much more happy. There is about eight others on that side, and they are all laughing and talking. While on this side, everyone seems bored.

I look back at Drew who is still smiling. I want to ask her how this whole line separation started, but I decide it would be better to just shut up and not make her mad.

"Oh and by the way, you need an initiation." She throws her arms in the air in excitement.

"Initiation?" I repeat totally confused.

"Yes. It's really simple. All you have to do is date somebody, then break their heart." She says really seriously.

Piper must have heard this, because she instantly stops what she is doing and marches right over the line, ignoring Drew's protest. "Drew!" Piper yells once again, standing only a few feet away from her. I step back. Maybe I won't even have to do any sneaky business. Just maybe, these girls will tear themselves apart all on their own.

Drew doesn't like the fact Piper is on her side. Her face instantly turns red and she stands up and gets face to face with Piper. "I've had it with you. First the line and now you are making a new camper do this stupid initiation, after I already said we are not doing that anymore?"

"You are over the line," Is all Drew says in response. She doesn't yell, her voice just gets really dark and angry sounding.

"I don't care if I am over the line! You are acting so childish!" Piper responds.

"I am not! I was the counselor of this cabin before you came along and ruined everything. Now you have my own sibling turned against me!" She gestures to everyone on Pipers side.

Piper shakes her head. "I didn't turn anyone against you, Drew. You turned everyone against yourself.

Drew's face turns bright red. Her lips start to quiver and her body starts to shake. Her eyes are slightly closed and a squeak escapes her throat.

I know that look too well. She is about to lose it.

She gives one final look of sorrow to me and makes a break for the door, running out into the darkness of the night. The cabin is silent. Some of the Aphrodite children have their mouths gaping open, and others wear a smile plastered on their face.

"And yet again," A boy from Pipers side says as he makes his way over to her. He places a hand on her shoulder and continues. "Piper has showed us we _can_ stand up to that bitch."

Piper slightly smiles as the cabin claps for her. Her smile looks fake, as if she didn't mean to hurt Drew's feelings.

Once the clapping dies down, Piper gestures for me to follow her to her bunk. I sit beside her as she nervously begins to braid a section of her hair. "Sorry you had to witness that," She finally says.

"Oh," I whisper. "It's fine, and you did a good job of standing up to her."

"I guess," She shrugs. "You can't just let people bully you like that."

I nod and move my gaze to the door. Drew still hasn't come back yet. "Is she going to come back?" I ask.

"Probably. If she isn't back by ten, she is going to be in a lot of trouble."

I look at the clock on the wall. It reads 9:45. "Maybe I should go check on her," I say, but it comes out more like a question. Piper gives me an 'are you serious' look but I just shrug. "She was very nice to me when I first met her."

"Okay, go ahead. Maybe it will be good for her to know a new camper is willing to be her friend. She is probably going to tell you, never to talk to me again, but don't listen to her. You seem really nice and I would love to have you as one of my friends."

I smile as I realize I have just earned Pipers trust. "I'll be right back," I say as I make my way out the door.

The camp was a beautiful sight in the day time, but at night? It just looks straight up creepy. "Drew?" I whisper. I don't really know why I am whispering. Maybe I am because I'm scared a ghost is just going to pop out and take my soul. "Drew?" I repeat, not daring to raise my voice any higher.

I make my way behind the cabin, and that's when I notice a light sobbing sound. I can't see anything except for about a foot in front of me. It's a moonless night, and lack of stars are really not helping. "Hello? Drew?"

"What are you do-?" The voice starts to ask, but is cut off by the collision of my head colliding with theirs. "Ow!" They scream. "Watch where you are going!"

I'm taken back by the sudden clonk of my head hitting another. I shake my head and strain my eyes to try to see in the dark. I make out a figure about a foot in front of me, rubbing their forehead. "Drew? Are you okay?" I whisper. "It's me, Chaselynn."

A few seconds pass before she speaks again. The voice is croaky and shaky as if she has been screaming a lot."Are you alone?" She asks.

I nod. When she doesn't respond I almost face palm from being so dumb. _She can't see you!_ My brain yells. "Yes, I am."

"Thanks for coming out here," She sniffles then takes a deep breath. When she speaks again, her voice is more confident, as if nothing ever happened. " So what's up?" She asks casually.

"Drew… Don't do that to me. I know you're upset."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Come on, Chase. You got to get her to like you. To trust you. " I don't like Piper," I admit. "I think she is bossy and rude. You should be in charge."

I see Drew's face brighten up through the darkness. "You really mean that?"

"Of course," I lie.

Drew suddenly hugs me. "Thanks, sis." She says. "We have to get her back from making a fool out of us…"

"How about we…" I trail off as I start to think of all the possible ways we can start some drama. Drama that can turn everyone against each other, along with hurting Piper and the rest of the seven. I want to tell Drew my entire mission, but I decide it would be best to just keep it in between Khione, Gaea, and myself. "I got it!" I say with enthusiasm as the idea pops into my head. "First we have to get all the Aphrodite girls to go along with it. Piper has to be out of the room, she can't know about it."

I explain the rest of the plan to Drew, who is smiling the whole time. When I'm done, she lets out a squeal and hugs me again. "You are totally _my_ sister. A _true_ daughter of Aphrodite. Mom would love this."

~

It was 7 o'clock am. Piper just left to go hang out with Jason, leaving the rest of the Aphrodite cabin alone with Drew and I. Boy this was about to get interesting.

After everyone was done getting ready, and about to leave for breakfast, Drew stood right in front of the door, blocking everyone from leaving.

"Move!" A dark skinned boy yells. "We're hungry!"

Drew smirks. "Oh, just let me speak first then I will let you guys go. I want to talk to you all about a special arrangement I thought of," I told Drew to leave my name out of this, and I was glad she was doing just that. "Remember the initiation we use to have? Before Piper ruined everything? Well, we are bringing it back. Aphrodite would want us too. But no longer will it be just for new campers, now it is for everyone. Each one of you will decide on _one person_ to fake date. You will also decide on another person to flirt with while you are already in a relationship. And once you are sure the person you are fake dating is in love with you, break their heart and say you are in love with the other person. This will start today. Piper cannot know about this, okay?" Drew is putting so much power into her words, I want to do exactly what she said. Her siblings must be feeling the exact way I am, because every single one of them are nodding in agreement. "For Aphrodite!" Drew yells.

"For Aphrodite!" Her siblings yell back.

Drew steps out of the doorway, smiling. The children of Aphrodite walk out the door, many already talking about who they are going to flirt with and fake date. Drew walks up to me a gives me a high-five then we leave for breakfast.

"This is so neat!" I say in excitement as I yell different types of drinks at my goblet. It changes to exactly what I say. First Dr. Pepper, then Rootbeer, then Cola, and a then a mix of all three.

Drew is sitting on one side of me, she has remained quite ever since Piper has sat down on the other side of me. Practically everyone shut up as soon as Piper sat down, because almost everyone was talking about the speech Drew just gave. Drew is okay with me talking to Piper because I told her I had to get Piper to trust me.

Piper was really friendly, it's a shame she is going to have to be destroyed in the future. She has been talking non-stop. It's kind of annoying, but sweet that she wants to be friends with me so bad.

When breakfast is over, the whole Aphrodite cabin goes to the volleyball court. Well, the ones that want to. Drew and a few others went back to their cabin.

"Are you any good at volleyball?" Piper asks me.

"I've never played before," I admit as I pick up the volleyball. I toss it in the air to serve, but the contact with my hand to the ball never happens. I miss it completely. The volleyball slams right into my face.

A lot of people start to laugh. Heat rises to my cheeks as I nervously chuckle.

"It's okay!" Piper assures me in-between laughs. She tosses me another volleyball.

Okay, Chase. You got this. Just hit it as hard as you can. I throw the ball high in the air. This time, the ball does make contact with my hand. Except I must have been really nervous because right when my hand touches the ball, I freeze it. Crap! I really hope nobody noticed that! Too late now, because the ball is flying away with full force.

"Watch out!" I yell at the boy who is starting to walk in the path of my deathly ice ball.

The boy turns around looking absolutely confused. Then he notices the volleyball coming with full force straight at his face. The boy lets out an "Eeep!" Sound and he blazes into a full out camp fire.

"Oh my gods!" I yell and point to the boy who is covered in flames. Nobody around seems to be doing anything about it. They are just pointing and laughing. What kind of camp is this!?

I'm about to go and use my power to take out the flames, when the fire finally goes out. In its place stands a perfectly good Latino kid. Unharmed. He is dusting himself off and that's when he notices us. He is staring directly at me, his expression blank at first. I give him an awkward wave and he smiles a smile so big, it reminds me of the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

The boy picks up something flat and black from the ground and runs on over to us.

"Hey," Piper says laughing. "Nice show out there. So I guess that's exactly what you are suppose to do when a volleyball comes flying at you. Burst into flames."

The boy is not paying attention. He is still staring at me which is really giving me the creeps. He then holds out his hand. In his palm lays a black, paper thin, a size of four quarters circle. "Here's your volleyball back," He says smiling.

I reluctantly take it, "Thanks…?"

"Oh right!" Piper says. She gestures to me, "This is Chaselynn. She likes to be called Chase this my friend, is the world's first talking oven!" She gestures to the boy.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Watch out," She whispers in my ear loud enough for the boy to hear, "He can erupt in flames any second now! Be ready to take cover!"

My eyes widen and I search Pipers face for any sign of humor. I really do not want to end up like that roasted volleyball..

"Don't listen to her," The boy says, grabbing back my attention. He holds out his hand. "I'm Leo Valdez."

"He watched you in your sleep," Piper says quickly, a smile forming on her lips.

Leo's face begins to burn red and I'm sure mine is doing the same. I take his hand, "Chase. Like Piper already said," So this is the Leo my mother was telling me about. Shouldn't be that hard to break his heart. He looks like the kind of guy who falls for every girl he sees.

"For an Aphrodite girl, you gotta pretty good hit. Would've knocked me out if it wouldn't have been for my awesome mucho fire powers." Leo says with a grin.

"Awesome fire powers?" I chuckle. "If you were any closer, you would've roasted me alive," I hold up the burnt volleyball for proof. "Just like this poor volleyball."

Leo opens his mouth to say something but somebody cuts him off. "Piper!" A girl yells.

She runs up to us, sobbing. "He went on a quest!" She repeats as she runs into Pipers arms, soaking her shirt.

I take a step back and eye Leo. He just shrugs.

"Who went on a quest?" Leo asks.

"Kolden! Why would they let him do that, Piper? Especially at a time like this! He volunteered! It is dangerous out there! If anything happens to him I-"

"Alex, calm down. What quest did he go on?" Piper asks.

"A satyr found a handful of demigods at this school in Pennsylvania… But something happened to the satyr and I guess Kolden overheard the conversation between Chiron and Dr. D, so he volunteered to go. And they let him!"

Piper just rubs her back. "Well, Kolden did the right thing. The camp needs more demigods, especially if the war is coming… Everything is going to be okay. You should stop crying." Her voice was smooth and calm.

The Alex girl finally stops crying. She turns around and stars at me, a puzzled look on her face like she just realized I was there.

She had curly, short dark brown hair and big brown eyes. After a moment of staring at me, her face hardens. "Who are you?" She asks harshly.

"Umm," I stumble over my words. "I'm Chaselynn. Daughter of Aphrodite."

Alex shakes her head. " I already know that," She snaps. "But who are you?" She repeats.

"I don't understand your question…" I glance over at Leo and Piper who are looking back and forth between us, both looking confused as well.

"Hey Alex, maybe we should go Iris message Kolden? That would be cool, huh!?" Piper says nervously as she grabs Alex's wrist and starts to tug her away. Alex doesn't break eye contact with me the entire time.

When they go inside the nearest cabin, I turn to Leo. "What was that all about?" I ask.

He shrugs. "That is Alex White. I don't know much about her other than she is a daughter of Athena and has this freaky mind reading power."

My jaw drops. There is no possible way… Oh please no… Could she have found out all about my past? My mission? My real mother? She can't get away with knowing this information… Something needs to happen… I need to stop her before she ruins my entire plan.

I look down at my palms and an idea pops into my head. I've never tried that before, but it could work, right?

"Chase?" Leo asks.

I jump. "Oh sorry, Leo." I totally forgot he was there.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm perfectly fine," I force a smile.

Leo smiles back. "Well, before I was rudely interrupted by a volleyball, I was on my way to the canoe lake. Do you wanna come?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I kind of have to take care of som-," I trail off. Leo's face has turned from a happy smile, to a loopy forced grin. Crap. Come on Chase, you gotta hang out with him more. You have to get him to fall in love with you. "Actually, I would _love_ to go."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you all like it. I'm already starting to write chapter 7, and so far I'm having so much fun writing it! Can't wait for you all to read it!**

Leo's POV

"Leo, stop it!" Chase laughs as I spray some water on her with my canoe paddle. "You're getting me soaked!"

I grin. "Payback from pushing me in!"

Chase snorts and starts to ring out her dripping red hair. The sun is setting in the distance, bringing out her blue eyes. They kind of remind me of Jason's, but they resembled more of a white blueish color, as if they were made directly from ice.

I still can't believe Piper said that to her.. Of course I was watching her! I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to die! At least Chase hasn't mentioned yet. I really like hanging out with her. So far, I have showed her possibly everything at camp, from the rock wall to the secret hiding place where I help the strolls prank the Aphrodite kids!

I had to show her that spot, so she can make sure she stays clear of it. Man, I still can't believe she is a daughter of Aphrodite! She acts nothing like one, kind of like Piper. She also isn't a plastic Barbie doll either.

"So… That Alex White girl," Chase begins. "It is really possible for her to read minds?"

I was wondering when she was going to bring this up. It seemed as if she was really freaked out when I told her the first time. "Yeah, she can read minds," Honestly, that girl really freaks me out! I don't want to be around nobody if they can tell what I'm thinking. Trust me, you do not want to be inside my head. " And not only can she read what you are thinking at that moment, but she can also search people mind."

Chase's eyes slightly widen in confusion and shock. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Why is she getting so nervous? "Like, when I first met her, she told me she was sorry about my mom. See, my mom di- passed away when I was younger. I never told anyone at camp anything about my mom, and Alex magically knew everything because she searched my mind…"

"Oh Leo," Chase looks down. "I didn't know about your mom. I'm sorry."

Normally when people tell me they are sorry about my mom's death, I don't say anything and I ignore them because it never sounds really genuine. But something about the way Chase said it, made me feel better. It sounded as if she really cared. "Tell me something about your life." I say.

"My life?" Chase chuckles. "There is not much to say about my life… It has been like a roller coaster. I was so happy when I was little… But my happiness faded when my dad died."

"Oh," I whisper. "I'm sorry." And I really mean it.

"My dad left me with a terrible step mother. When I was thirteen, I couldn't take the verbal abuse by her anymore. So I just left."

"Wow…"

Night has settled in, leaving us with only stars to support our vision. Suddenly, fireworks crackle, brightening the sky with all sorts of different colors. Chase practically tips over the canoe trying to get a better look.

"Let's go to the beach," I say smiling. "There will be a better view there."

~

"Holy crap!" Chase yells in excitement as fireworks go off everywhere.

A lot of people crowd around the beach as the Strolls let off some interesting fireworks. They even let off a firework that looked exactly like Chase when it exploded into the sky. Props to me, because I'm the one who thought of that.

"Hey, Leo!"

I turn around to see Frank and Hazel coming towards us, hand in hand. "Hey guys."

"You must be Chaselynn!" Hazel says, completely ignoring me.

"Please, call me Chase."

"I'm Frank, and this is Hazel," Frank says awkwardly. "I'm son of Mars and Hazel is the daughter of Pluto."

"Pluto? Mars? The planets?" Chase asks, obviously confused.

I don't know why, but I burst out laughing. Frank and Hazel both join in, leaving a hopelessly lost Chase staring at us like we are crazy. "No, no!" I say smiling. "Pluto and Mars are the Roman version of Hades and Ares."

"Oh," She says. A ting of red is rising to her cheeks, which is really cute.

"It's okay," I nudge her. "You still have a lot to learn, little duck."

She looks at me with a poker face. "Little duck? Really?"

I chuckle.

"Hey Chase," Hazel starts. "Come with me real quick. I want to show you something." Chase looks unsure but follows Hazel. They disappear behind the trees.

Frank turns to me and cracks a smile. "You like her?"

I snort. "I just met her," Frank gives me the 'I know there is something you're not telling me look' and I sigh and throw my hands in the air. "Fine yes, she is really nice. Very cute. And she laughs at all my jokes." I pop my collar.

Frank rolls his eyes. "She is probably just laughing because she feels sorry for you. Because you're not funny."

"Hey!" I protest. " I'm the _king _of funniness."

"Okay king of-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because a water balloon the size of a car crashes into us and sends us flying a few feet away. We land in the water. "What the hell!?" I yell and swim to shore.

Chase and Hazel both come out behind the trees, laughing their heads off. "Frank, I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to hit you!"

"Yeah, whatever," Frank mumbles. He slightly chuckles. "I'm going to go change into some dry clothes…" As soon as he walks off, I turn to the culprits. Where did they even get a water balloon that big anyway!?

"You were aiming at me?" I ask.

They chuckle and Chase steps forward. "You _so_ had it coming."

"What did I do?"

"You called me a little duck!"

My mouth drops open. "You hit me with a water balloon the size of a truck, for that!?"

They both start laughing again. Damn. Is that weird that I find her throwing a water balloon at me a total turn on?

The laughing by the girls soon fades and is replaced by screaming coming from somewhere in the crowd of demigods.

"It is Rachel!" Somebody yells. "She is giving a prophecy!"

I look frantically around the beach and spot Rachel standing in front of the water, the waves gently washing over her feet. Her eyes are a bright shade of green, and smoke is pouring from her mouth. I can't be sure, but it looks as if she is staring directly at Hazel, Chase, and I.

_"Beware the Daughter of Snow,  
She smiles and laughs, but she is a foe,  
She will perish those that are the greatest,  
The plan caught by the bravest,  
A chill shall freeze those to the bone,  
but may be warmed by the one alone."_

Rachel tumbles over and a girl who I recognize from the Apollo cabin helps her stand. I look over at Chase and quickly put my hand on her shoulder. She looks sick. Her face has turned so pale, it is almost transparent, her eyes are dilated and she is shaking. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask.

She nods slowly, but her gaze is fixed on Rachel. "I-I- I'm just really tired. Goodnight Hazel…" She starts to walk away then looks back. "Goodnight Leo. Thanks for the awesome day."

As she is walking away, Hazel looks at me, "That didn't sound like a prophecy. It was more like a warning."

~  
Chiron clears his throat. "As you all know, I have brought you here to discuss the Prophecy given by Rachel."

The centaur is sitting at the head of the ping pong table. The counselors of all the cabins are here as well. Annabeth sits on the right side of me and Hazel on the other.

"Chiron, I told Leo this earlier, but to me the prophecy sounded like a warning." Hazel says.

Nods and mumbles of agreement washes over the other demigods. Can the oracle even give warnings? I thought it only told us about the future quest.

"I agree with Hazel as well," Astrid Southerns announces. She is the head counselor from the Apate cabin, the goddess of lies. She is only 13, making her the youngest councilor at Camp Half-blood. "And what is this about the daughter of snow? Could it be Khione?" Her hazel eyes narrow in questioning.

"Ugh! Not Khione again." Piper mumbles. Jason puts his arm around her and brings her in close.

"This just sucks," Percy sighs. "We haven't even defeated Gaea and now we have to worry about another threat?"

"How do we know it's a threat?" Frank asks. Everybody's eyes shoot to him.

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth asks. "Does 'she will perish those among the greatest' not sound like a threat to you?"

"Demigods, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Prophesies are not always the way they sound." Says, Chiron.

The dream I had a couple of nights ago comes back to me. I sigh as I realize I'm going to have to share it with the others. "Umm…" I start. "This might be a good time to tell you guys I had a dream of Gaea… In the dream she was telling me not everyone at this camp is who they say."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Jason asks.

I shrug. "I thought she was trying to trick me. Why would she tell me that anyway?" I look up at Chiron who is rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"Gaea's mind works in different ways. As of why she would give us a warning? I honestly have no idea."

Could it be possible that Gaea is trying to help me? Probably not. Since when has the devil earth cared about anything but herself.

Percy looks around the room before taking his turn to speak. "What about the last lines?_ 'A chill shall freeze those the bone, but may be warmed by the one alone'?" _

There was a moment of silence. I begin to get bored and start to drum my fingers on the ping pong table. When I look up again, everyone is staring at me. "What?"

"It's Leo," Annabeth says. "It's got to be, Leo."

"What's got to be me?"

"The warmed part you idiot!" Clarisse grunts.

"B-but-," Could it really be about me? "Just because I can start fires, and warm things up, doesn't mean it is about me."

"You're also alone." Astrid adds.

Her words startle me and I look down. It's true. I am alone. The seventh wheel, the one with nobody to lean on but my own tools.

"Astrid!" Piper yells. "That was really rude."

Astrid shrugs and tugs on a piece of her short light brown hair. "It's true."

"It is not!" Piper protest. She looks at me, "Leo, you are not alone. You got us, your friends."

"I know," I whisper. But it's not the same. I don't have that one person I can tell anything to and I don't have that one person to hold on to.

"Well," Chiron announces. "I say we take the night to go over everything and we pick up this meeting tomorrow morning? Eight o'clock."

~

When I walk into the infirmary to check on Rachel, I notice two girls sitting beside her. One is Astrid and the other is the girl from the Apollo cabin that caught Rachel when she fell. Rachel is awake and sitting up slightly, she looks a little pale.

"What are you doing here, Valdez?" The daughter of Apollo sneers. Did I do something wrong? I look behind me to make sure she is talking to me. "Yes you, idiot." She whispers the idiot part but I still hear it.

"I'm sorry," I say. "Have we met?" There is no reason that this girl should hate me, I don't even know her!

The girl frowns and tucks a piece of her light blonde hair behind her ears. Her angry blue eyes are narrowed, making me wonder what the hell I did wrong to upset this her. "You really don't remember me?" She shakes her head. "Celia Jaydenson."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

Celia looks to Astrid. Astrid shakes her head, "He's not lying," She confirms. Oh right. I forgot about Astrid's gift from her mom. Her mom being the goddess of lies, she can lie like it's nothing and tell when people are lying instantly. Astrid then turns to Rachel. "I hope you feel better, I'm going to go off to bed."

Rachel nods. "Goodnight," She then turns to me. "So what do you want?" She is slightly smiling.

"Why is it that everyone always thinks I want something? I just wanted to make sure you are doing okay. That prophesy was weird, ya know."

"I know," Rachel admits. "Celia here, and Astrid were helping me figure it out. It felt strange, it didn't feel like previous prophesies I have given."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I felt-," She pauses, gathering her thoughts. "Cold."

I snort. "Probably because you were talking about Khione. She is like the abominable snowman." I can't help but notice Celia rolling her eyes at the last words, who has remained quite since I've started talking to Rachel.

"That's not what I meant! I mean I felt dark. And maybe a little chilly…"

"Rachel!" Celia gasps. "You didn't saying anything about you feeling _dark_."

"You know, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow at the meeting with the rest of the counselors." I suggest.

Rachel nods but Celia frowns. "But I'm not a counselor."

"Well that sucks for you," I say with a smirk and walk out the infirmary. As I'm going out, I almost head butt into Alex White, the creepy mind reading girl.

"Leo!" She says. "Thank gods!"

"What?"

"Your friends with that new camper, right?"

"You mean, Chase? Yeah, umm, I guess?" I'm not sure what to call Chase yet. I practically just meet her, but I feel like I've known her forever.

"Well, I need your help," She says. I raise an eyebrow and she continues. "You remember earlier today when I was talking to Piper and I noticed Chase for the first time?" I nod. "Well, I didn't mean too, but I accidentally searched her mind. It is kind of a habit when I meet people…"

Okay, now I'm interested. Could she know all Chase's deep dark secrets? Maybe she found out what she thinks of me or what type of guys she likes. "What did you find?"

Alex shakes her head and her eyes slightly narrow in confusion. "That's the thing. I didn't find anything. Her mind was like a white room, it had no memories in it, no thoughts. I _couldn't_ read it."


	7. Chapter 7

My lovely sleep is interrupted by no other than my mother. We fade into a black room, with only snowman in the center. The room smells like burning logs and-… I sniff again to make sure my nose is not playing tricks on me. Death. The room smells of rotten corpse and long abandon skulls.

Khione is decorating the snowman when her eyes meet mine.

"My child… You are failing me." She says, her eyes as dark as coal.

"How?" I ask quickly. I personally think I am doing a very good job with this plan so far.

"Have you even spoken to any of the seven besides, Leo?"

"Of course," I argue. "I talk to Piper a lot in my cabin. She trust me, don't worry. I also talked to Percy and Annabeth the first day and-"

"The first day!" She roars. "You need to be talking to them very frequently, child!"

"I-I'm sorry, mother." I hang my head. I hate when she yells at me.

Khione clears her throat and adds the final touch to the snowman: A carrot nose. The snowman seems to be staring at me, judging me. Instead of a smile, the snowman wears a frown, as if saying 'You're not good enough! Shame, shame…'

"I also talked to Frank and Hazel last night…"

"That's not good enough. You barely talked to them at all! One little conversation, that was it. Have you even talked to Jason grace?" I shake my head and Khione sighs. " I have a sad excuse for a daughter. Do you not know what fate lays ahead of us if we do not complete this plan? You have done good with the Aphrodite cabin, I have witnessed some pretty nasty conversations already. But the seven is the main mission. Eliminate them and I will have forever glory, side by side with Gaea…"

I notice how her eyes begin to sparkle when she says the last line. I also notice how she says 'I' instead of 'we', but I don't question her. "Okay, mother. Then I shall prepare a day with Jason Grace and girls night out with the female half of the seven to get them to trust me?"

Khione nods. "Very well thinking, daughter of mine. And drop in on a guys night out with Jason, Percy, Leo and Frank. Learn each of them before you crush them…"

"Yes, Khione." I reply. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…

The room begins to slowly fade into white. Before my mother is fully gone, she opens her mouth to tell me one last thing. "And watch out for a daughter of Apollo. You haven't seen her yet, but she can't be trusted. Also, the daughter of Athena that you have been troubled by, don't worry about her. She is clueless, trust me. If she were to find out the truth, you know what to do, daughter of snow." She suddenly chuckles and looks amused. "And a certain handful of campers have a surprise for you once you wake up. Enjoy."

~

The first thing I notice when I wake up is a ticking. The children of Aphrodite are still asleep, so I'm guessing it is still pretty early.

Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…

What is that? I jump down from my top bunk and make the worst mistake of my life. A barely noticeable white string is tied tight from one bunk to another, making a perfect trick for somebody who is not paying attention to trip over. And of course I do.

My face makes contact with the floor, making a banging noise that wakes up the others in my cabin. Then things start to get out of hand.

The others jump out of their beds, startled by the sudden sound. They each take one step and also take a nasty fall. This must of started a chain reaction, because as soon as everybody has took their turn falling flat on their face, water balloons begin pouring from sky.

Screams fill the cabin, several of the girls run and hide under their beds or covers, but it does no help against the million of wat- suddenly a huge balloon hits against my face. I'm blinded by the gooey substance. I stand up and wipe it from my eyes so I can see. My tongue licks the white gush that has been smothered on my face. "Mayonnaise?" I whisper.

My eyes open wider as I realize these are not ordinary water balloons. I search around the once neat and pink room, to find it replaced with a messy, stained, out of control wreck. An odor so disgusting, feels my nostrils and I gag.

"The door! Get out! The door!" I hear Piper yell. Her voice is drained out by the smashing of balloons, but I hear enough to make a dash.

All at once, we all run for the door. I'm the first one to arrive, I wiggle the doorknob but it doesn't open. The door is lock. "It won't budge!" I yell as more and more mayonnaise balloons drop on us.

As if the prankster expected us to make a break for the door, at that exact time, I hear a rumbling sound above us. I look up in horror to see the biggest balloon I have ever seen in my life. Before any of us have time to react, it crashes down into us, submerging each one of us in a yellow goo.

"What in the Hades is going on!?" I hear Drew scream. She is covered in what I believe to be mustard, from head to toe. I look down on myself to see I'm covered in it as well. My newly panda pajamas are completely ruined.

The bombs of mayonnaise stop falling instantly. "Is it finally over?" A boy says. He pokes his head out from underneath the bed to my right.

"I think so," Piper replies. She pulls on the door handle but it still doesn't budge. "The door still won't open, our cabin is wreck, we are all covered in this disgusting mayo and mustard, what else could possibly be worst!?" She cries.

Man, I wish she never said that. As soon as she did, a burst of air erupts through the cabin. Wind is spiraling everyone everywhere, I lose my balance and collide into another camper.

And that's when the feathers start coming in.

Green feathers, that look much like vomit, scatter everywhere. They stick on to the others and myself very well and they decorate the room in a feathery wreck.

The mustard has already dried to my face and body, so when I try to take off the feathers, it's almost impossible. "Ugh!" I yell. I can't even see the others past the blizzard of green. The feathers hit my skin more harshly, super gluing themselves into my skin.

Finally, the horror stops. My eyes bulge at the new sight. My once beautiful roommates are now replaced with shocked, mayonnaise and mustard stained, green chickens. If it weren't for me looking the exactly the same, it would have been funny. But this? It's _defiantly_ not funny.

Heat rises to my face as anger overtakes me. Who would do such a cruel prank like this?! I turn towards the door and begin to furiously beat on it. "Let us out! Jokes over! Let us go you, stupid assholes!"

To my surprise, the door creeks open. I hold my breath in the anticipation to know my pranker.

"You all look lovely this morning. Would you like a beak to go with that outfit?" Connor and Travis Stoll stand in front of me. They are laughing uncontrollably and high fiving each other. Half of the camp is standing a few feet behind them. Chiron is flickering his tail back in fourth, he looks angry. Leo stands in front of the crowd, wearing an expression in between amused and shocked. I pick out the rest of the seven as well, they are all laughing.

I've only encountered Travis and Connor Stoll once since I've arrived at camp, not counting this time. They were playing a prank on the Athena kids, putting spiders in their beds. I laughed along with them as the daughters and sons of wisdom ran around frantically. I didn't feel sorry for the Athena children, because it was just a joke, right? But as of right now, being the person who just got pranked, I feel terribly incredibly sorry for whoever has been the center of one of Travis and Connor's jokes.

The rest of my cabin quickly runs out, half of them are crying. They immediately run up to Chiron.

"Punish them!"

"Look what they did to us!"

"Our cabin is ruined!"

"It's all their fault! Now I'm going to stink for days!"

"How am I suppose to get this out of my hair!?"

The Children of Aphrodite complain all at once, you can barely hear what they are saying. Chiron clears his throat. " Okay now! Listen up. It was very wrong of the Stolls to pull such a cruel, out of control prank like that," He narrows his eyes at the Strolls who are still laughing. "The Strolls, as punishment, will be responsible for redoing the Aphrodite cabin. They are to clean it, and redecorate it back to how it originally was." The Connor and Travis break out in a protest, and start blaming the idea on each other. "Silence! You will also be cleaning the stables of the Pegasus for three whole weeks! And that is final. Now get to cleaning, boys."

He walks away instantly. The Stolls also walk away grimly to get their cleaning supplies.

"I'm sorry about them," A towel is flung over my shoulders and I find myself looking into the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson.

I bring the towel closer to my face, breathing in the fresh scent. "It's fine… I should have expected them to pull something like that."

"No, it's not fine. You're new here, it wasn't right of them…" He shakes his head. "And you should probably go take a shower or something. No offense but you stink." He cracks a smile.

I roll my eyes and smile back. "Thanks."

~

After about an hour in the shower, I think I finally got out all the mayonnaise and mustard. I put my hair into a high ponytail and walk down to the mess hall.

To my surprise, only Piper sits at the Aphrodite table. She grimly picks at her salad but when she notices me approaching she smiles.

I plop myself down next to her. "Where is everyone?"

Her eyes slightly widen. "They're still in the shower."

Wow. I thought I was taking forever in the showers, and they are still in there? "That can't be healthy. Their skin is going to wrinkle up like an old person."

Piper laughs. "They would probably kill themselves if they develop wrinkles. Or go get plastic surgery."

I grin and nod. "Anyway, do you want to go somewhere tonight? I realized I don't really know anybody here, so I was thinking maybe you can gather up some friends and we can go to the movies or something?"

"That would be awesome! I'll get Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and the others!"

She begins to get up but I quickly stop her. "I was thinking more of a girls night?"

Piper looks a little less excited but she smiles anyway. "I think that would be wonderful. I know this really nice restaurant near the Empire State building and we could go get out nails and toes done?"

Even though I'm not the biggest fan of painting my toenails, mainly because my pinky toe is crooked beyond belief, I nod. "Where should I meet you?"

"Meet us by Thalia's tree in exactly one hour," She replies getting up to leave. "And don't be late!"

Soon, I'm left alone at the table. Lunch is about over and the others campers are already clearing out. I rest my head in my hands and sigh. I really hope this going to be easy. I hope they learn to trust me easily. But most of all, I hope I won't upset Khione.

"Hey!" A familiar voice says, causing me to jump.

"Leo," I whisper, pushing back my bangs that are covering my face.

"How are you doing?" He asks sitting down next to me.

"Well, considering I was ambushed this morning by those _demon twins, _I guess I'm doing all right." I smile.

He laughs. "That was hilarious."

My eyebrows furrow together. "Was not! I still have the odor of mustard on me.."

"No you don't!" He sniffs my hair. "You smell like strawberries. Sprinkled with mustard."

"Hey!" I say, making him laugh.

Leo suddenly shifts awkwardly. "I actually came to talk to you for a reason," He reaches his hand into the tool belt he always wears and pulls out an rectangular present. "I made you something."

I raise an eyebrow. "For me?" I take the gift from him which is horribly wrapped. "It's not going to explode, is it?"

He chuckles and runs his hand through his hair. "Well, let's hope not."

My fingers run along the blue bow that is tied around it. I tear through the wrapping, reveling a black box. When I open it, my throat runs dry. My stomach whirls and I feel like I'm going to puke. I pick up the beautiful necklace, my eyes staring at the small symbol hanging from it.

Everything else seems to disappear, and it's only me and that necklace in a room full of darkness.

The symbol hanging from it seems to be glowing brighter and brighter, daring to take me over. It grows eyes. It grows a mouth along with arms and legs. It detaches itself from the silver chain and jumps onto my face. It jabs itself into my eyes until it is all I can see. I can't see anything. Nothing but the crafted symbol that seems to be becoming my eyes.

"Chase? Hello? Chase? Do you like it?"

I come back to reality. I glance at Leo who looks nervous. I'm still holding the necklace out in front of me. I touch the symbol with my other hand, then command my shocked tongue to move again. "It's a snowflake.."

Leo manages a small smile and looks at me awkwardly. "Yeah.. I made the chain the first night you came here. I couldn't figure out what type of symbol I should attach to it, but then I kind of had a vision.. It was snowing and for some reason I thought of you."

"T-that's sweet, Leo. Thanks." I manage to move my glued gaze from the snowflake to Leo. "Can you put it on me?"

"Yeah!" He replies, taking the necklace from me. He smiles in excitement and soon I feel the cold chain touch my neck. "I'm glad you like it."

Once the necklace is safely fastened, I look at Leo questionably. "Why?" I ask, touching the smooth snowflake.

"Why not?" He answers quickly.

"Do you make all new girls a necklace when they arrive at camp?" I question, a playful smile on my lips.

"Only the ones I like."

I feel heat trickle up to my cheeks and I quickly rise from the table. I can't deal with this right now. First girls night, then fake love Leo.

"I forgot I have to meet Piper somewhere," I get up and head for the door. Before I can completely leave, I take a glance back at Leo who is staring at the ground. He is muttering some words and looks as if he is having a mental argument with himself.

You can't leave like this! The plan! Remember the plan! I take a deep breath. "Let's go somewhere tomorrow."

Leo looks shocked. Then he smiles. That crazy Leo smile he did when I first met him. "Maybe.. If I'm not busy."

"Come on, Leo.."

He chuckles and walks over to me. "Is this going to be considered a date?" He asks, a grin plastered on his face.

I bite my bottom lip. A date…Well, this is what my mother wanted, right?

"Yes, " I reply. " It's going to be a date."


	8. Chapter 8

**So guys, I NEED YOUR HELP! I feel like this story is going down hill, that a lot of people are reading the first couple of chapters but stopping after like the 3rd or 4th one... I really need ya'lls honest opinions on this story and what I can do to improve. Oh and also, my main website I go on is wattpad. I also have this story on that website too, so you can follow me there at: xxBrightIdeas**

Happy reading!:)

I come to the conclusion that Leo Valdez must be incredibly stupid.

First of all, there is this prophecy about me, the prophecy talking about the daughter of snow. Then Leo has a dream of snow and thinks of me. He makes a necklace, with a snowflake on it, then gives it to _me_. I mean, how clueless can a person be?

I guess I have to be thankful for that because if he were smart, he would have already figured everything out and I would be done for.

My feet scrap against the gravel path leading to the beach as my mind wonders. The rays of the sun reflect off the water, making a sparkle within the waves.

My fingers touch the necklace that lays around my neck. I'll have to go meet Piper soon. But I can't go around wearing this. People will for sure get suspicious.

I grab on to the snowflake and yang on it, making the necklace clip unfasten with ease. It slips off my neck and into my hand. My grip tightens around it as I take my stance in front of the water. I'll just tell Leo I lost it. He wouldn't care, right? I mean, it's just a stupid necklace.

In one swift motion, I throw the necklace out as far as I can into the ocean. It makes a _plop _sound as it hits the water and disappears into the waves. 

❄

Making my up the main hill, I see Thalia's tree insight. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel lean against it. I notice another girl I haven't meet before standing with them. I can't make out her facial features from this far away, but I can tell she has blonde hair that falls loosely around her shoulders .

All at once they notice me and begin to wave. I wave back and begin to jog up the hill, but I don't get that far because an angry looking girl steps straight in front of me.

Her curly but short dark brown hair flies in all different directions due to the wind. She wears a frown on her face and her arms are crossed.

Alex White.

The girl who can read minds.

I gulp and take a step back. "Hello…" I say, trying my best not to sound nervous.

"Hello?" She spits. "Listen, I don't know who you are or who you say to be, but I just want you to know, I don't trust you. You may have other campers wrapped right around your little pinky, but not me. I know there is something up with you, and I swear on the river Styx I will find out."

She knows something… She know something… Mother was wrong… She's on to me.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask. "Because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on!" She takes a step forward to me and gets nose to nose. She holds up her pointer finger and jabs it into my shoulder. "I can't read your mind…" She says sternly. "I can read everyone's mind."

My eyes widen. She can't read my thoughts?

"What do you mean, you can't read my mind?"

"I don't know! You're like a freaking white piece of paper! Nothing is written on it! It's just blank and soundless! No emotions, no back story, NOTHING!" Her arms fly up in frustration.

"Maybe it's because, I don't know, maybe your powers aren't as strong as you think?"

Alex snorts. "That's what Leo tried to argue as well when I told him. But that-"

I stop her. My heart starts to beat rapidly. "Wait, you told Leo?

"I had to. He needed to know not to get close to you. But did he listen? Nope, because now you two are going out tomorrow."

My face burns red. "How'd you know about that?"

"Everyone is talking about it. Especially your 'siblings.'" She says siblings as if she isn't sure what to call them. "Anyway, as I was saying, The only minds I can't read are gods. And I know you aren't a god, you don't give off that type of powerful aura. My theory is that you were sent here by a god. That a god set you up for something and put a lock on your mind."

I bit my lower lip. Maybe Khione did put a lock on my mind? Maybe that's why I have been able to control my powers better as well.. "Listen, no god sent me," I lie. "I was living out in the streets before I came here. My dad was horrible to me, he's the reason why I left. Then Percy fou-,"

"I thought you said your dad died?" Her eyes are narrowed, I can tell her brain is ticking with thoughts.

Oh shit.

I nervously clamp my hands together in front of my waist. "Did I say dad? I meant step-mother…" I look down at the ground and back at her, praying that she'll stop talking to me.

Alex gives me the death stare. "I'm on to you," She warns before walking past me, bumping into my shoulder as she passes.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watch her make her way down the hill until she gets smaller and smaller.

_Please let her get hit by train. Please let her get hit by a train._ I repeat. Of course nothing happens, so I turn my attention back to Thalia's tree. The girls are waiting impatiently and I run to the very top.

"It's about time!" Annabeth jokes a nudges me.

"What'd you do to Alex? She looked pretty mad." Piper asks.

I shift awkwardly to one side. "I honestly don't know why she is so mad at me. She was just rambling on and on and wouldn't stop."

Annabeth nods, like she understands. "Alex can be a know it all. Well, all my siblings can, but Alex the most. Just don't upset her, alright? Her boyfriend just went on a quest and she lost her twin brother last year."

"Oh, I wasn't aware… Don't worry, I could never. I hate hurting people's feelings. Alex just seemed a little out of it…"

"She's been like that recently…"

"Are we going to go now?" Hazel asks, leaning up against the tree. "We're wasting daylight here, and I would really like to see the Lions!"

I tilt my head, confused. "Lions?"

"Yeah, we thought it would be fun to go to the zoo." Says Annabeth.

Piper groans and puts her hands on her hips. "Zoos are total animal abuse!"

"Oh be quite, Piper," Annabeth jokes. "It was actually Celia's idea." She gestures to the blonde girl, who has remained silent since I arrived. She is sitting on the grass, her back resting against the tree.

She give me a shy smile before standing up. Her deep blue eyes stare into mine and she holds out her hand. "Celia Jaydenson. Daughter of Apollo."

My smile fades.

_"Watch out for a daughter of Apollo." _

My mother's warning rings into my head. Oh no.

I force myself another smile and shake her hand. "Chaselynn Scott. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Nice to finally meet you," Celia says. "Everyone at camp has been talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Especially about you and Leo…" I notice the change in tone when she says Leo's name, but I don't ask about it.

Piper clears her throat. "So now that everyone knows each other, let's get going! I called a cab to meet us by the nearest road. It's a little hike, but we'll probably get there in about eight minutes?"

❄ 

"What in the Hades is that?" Piper says in disgust as she points to this weird monkey thing.

I tilt my head to the side and take a step forward to the animal in the jungle exhibit. . It sort of looks like a monkey, but the bottom half of it was literally one giant red butt.

Annabeth looks at Piper and smiles. "Do she got a booty?"

We all look back at the monkey. "SHE DOOOOO!" We all say at once.

We burst into laughter, but Annabeth has to ruin it by getting all smart. "This is actually a Celebes Crested Macaque. It lives Northeast of the Indonesian island of Sulawesi. Their suppose to be really friendly creatures."

"Cool!" Celia says with fake enthusiasm.

Annabeth frowns. "It's actually very interesting."

"Sure it is," I chuckle.

"Can we go see the Lions now?" Hazel pleads. "It's been an hour, I hear them calling my name."

"Do we have to?" Celia asks. "I kind of wanted to go see the penguins."  
"The penguins?" Piper repeats. "Why penguins? They're so.. Awkward."

"I'll go see the penguins with you." I suggest. "Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel can go see the Lions, while we go see the penguins. We can meet up by the dolphin exhibit."

"Okay! Sounds great. See ya soon!" Hazel yells as she grabs both Piper and Annabeth by the wrist and halls them away.

Celia and I begin to walk down the sidewalk of the zoo, wild animals on each side of us. We don't talk.

I don't really know her that well, and I'm kind of nervous to talk to her. After all, my mother did warn me about a daughter of Apollo. Could this really be the girl she was talking about?

"So… You like penguins?" Celia asks.

I nod. "I absolutely adore them," I mean, penguins and I are practically related, right?

"Me too. They're so cute and they waddle…" She laughs. "Oh look! There they are!"

She runs up to the penguin exhibit and I follow her.

I frown. This does not look like the type of place a penguin should be. For one thing, there is no ice anywhere. There is a small pond and grass, the penguins are all hiding in the corner of the small cave that is a few feet behind the pond.

"What the heck is this?" I ask in disbelief.

Celia shakes her head. "I don't know. Aren't penguins suppose to be in the cold?"

I nod. "Yep… This is not right. We should go tell-," I don't even get to finish my sentence before Celia runs behind me and goes to the nearest Zoo employee.

"Sir," She starts. "Penguins are suppose to be in the cold. Does that look like a cold place to you?"

The employee groans and rubs his pointer fingers on his temples. I'm guessing he has heard complaints about this before. "Just mind your own business, kid. The penguins are fine, they aren't dying are they?"

Celia crosses her arms and scows. "Just because they aren't dying doesn't mean they are happy."

"Listen, maybe once we care enough for stupid penguins, we'll put in a plastic iceberg. Is that alright with you?" He chuckles to himself and walks away, leaving an angry looking Celia.

She walks back to me, her arms crossed. "Can we leave? Piper was right, this place is sick. I should have never suggested to come here."

"Yeah sure," My gaze trails to the penguins and sudden weight of sadness crashes into me. The penguins all seem to stare back at me, pleading for me to work my magic. "Hey, I'll meet up with you. Just start walking, I'm going to go get some ice cream."

She nods reluctantly. "Okay.."

Once she turns the corner, I make sure the coast is clear. Once I'm sure nobody is watching, I raise my hand and point it at the ground of the penguin exhibit. I feel tingles go through the tip of my fingers and soon ice begins to slowly form on the grass.

Next, I move my hand over to the water. I drop down the temperature a couple of degrees to where it's not frozen over, but ice chunks float in it.

I notice the change in emotions by the penguins instantly. They start coming out of the cave and waddling around. Satisfied with my work, I walk away from the exhibit and down the path to meet up with Celia.

I find her sitting on a bench a few minutes later.

"Where's your ice cream?" She asks.

"Oh… I already ate it."

"Dang!" She laughs and stands up. "I didn't want you to get lost, so I thought I'd wait here for you and then we could go meet the girls."

"Alright, let's hurry up. The suns already setting"

❄

"Okay, Okay! My turn! Chase, truth or dare?" Annabeth asks me, wrapping a pink blanket tighter around herself.

After the zoo, we decided it would be fun to stay the night at a hotel. Since we didn't have any monster attacks all day( I think it's because Khione is protecting us somehow), I convinced them it would be safe to stay outside camp for a night.

I lean against the headboard of the bed. Piper sits on the foot of the same bed I'm on, Celia and Annabeth are on the other bed, and Hazel is sitting on the couch a couple feet away.

"Uhh," I bit my lower lip. "Truth."

"Are you really going on a date tomorrow with Leo?" She asks, a wide smile on her lips.

"Y-yeah. I am."

"Oh my gods!" Piper yells and slaps my foot playfully. " I knew it! And you're blushing!"

My hands instantly go up to my face and my cheeks feel hot.

"Chase likes Leo, Chase likes Leo!" Hazel sings.

"I do not!"

"If you don't like him, you wouldn't be going on a date with him." Annabeth declares.

I groan. "Okay, Okay. Think what you want," I notice Celia suddenly roll her eyes. "What's up with you?" I ask.

"Leo's a jerk." She claims and hugs a pillow to her chest.

"What did he ever do to you?" Hazel asks.

Celia sighs "When I first arrived at camp, he was the first person I met. We talked for awhile, I thought he was really nice. But then, he pranked me. Maybe I'm a little overreacting, but it was really embarrassing. More embarrassing than what happened to Piper and Chase's cabin."

"I don't remember-," Annabeth's eyes widen. "OHHH. Oh. Now I remember."

Celia frowns grimily. "Yep…"

Piper, Hazel and I exchange glances. I figure none of them know as well what they are talking about, but neither of us want to bring it up.

"Celia, truth or dare?" I ask.

Her frown is replaced with a mischievous smile. "Dare."

"Ohhhh, we got a rebel over here!" Piper yells.

"I dare you to prank call…" I trail off thinking. Is there even anybody I know who has a phone? Does anybody even own a phone at Camp Half-Blood?

That's when I remember. "I dare you to prank call the big house. When I was talking to Chiron, I noticed he had a phone on his desk. It's only for emergency's, like when campers desperately need to reach somebody and they can't iris message."

"I don't want to prank call Chiron!" She responds.

"You won't be prank calling Chiron," Annabeth notes. "He is hardly in his office. You'll be prank calling anybody who is there at the time the phone rings."

Celia begins to protest but Hazel interrupts her. "It's a dare!" She says, grapping the hotel phone. "You have to do it!"

"Fine," She mutters and takes the phone from Hazel. "What's the number?"

Annabeth types in the number and turns it on speaker. The phone begins to ring. I cover my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Hello?" Grumbles a boy. He sounds agitated.

"Uh yes," Starts Celia in a strong country accent "I have a pickle delivery for one million pickles."

"Pickles? Nobody ordered-… Pickles…"

I notice Annabeth's eyes widen. She looks at Hazel, Piper and I, and mouths: _Nico_.

Nico? Who's Nico?

"Uh Sir, I have it written down. You did order Pickles from Mr. Pickle company. And mustard. Fifty gallons of mustard." Celia continues.

"Fifty gallons? Why would anyone want fifty gallons of mustard!? Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"I am Mrs. Pickle. I got this number because you ordered it from that phone."

On the other line, Nico mutters some bad words. "Stolls… Listen, take back the order please. It was a misunderstanding."

Celia suddenly brings the phone close to her face and roars into the phone: "I KNOW YOU'RE A DEMIGOD,"

She quickly hangs up and covers her mouth, laughing uncontrollably.

I join in, my stomach begins to hurt from laughing so hard.

"You do know that was Nico Di Angelo, right?" Piper says in between laughs.

Celia's face pales. She stops laughing. "It was?" Her voice is quite and shaky.

"Wait, who's Nico?" I question.

"He is the son of Hades. The Greek version of Pluto," Hazel informs me. "He's my brother."

"Do you think he is going to be mad at me?" Celia blurts.

"Mad at you? Why would he be mad at you?" Piper asks.

"You know how he is… He just can't find out it was me, alright?"

"Why do you care?" Says Annabeth.

"I don't- I don't-,"

"You like him!" I yell smiling.

Celia blushes. And when I mean blush, I mean her face is bright red. It trickles down her neck and her eyes are wide. "I most defiantly do not!" She protests.

Piper gets up and wraps her arms around Celia into a giant bear hug. "Awwwww," Celia pushes her away but Piper is still smiling. "You guys! We could all go on a double date!"

Annabeth smiles, Hazel looks joyed, Celia is nervously smiling, but me? I look horrified. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves…"

"That would be fun!" Hazel says. "We could all get together and go somewhere. We should also do another girls night soon."

I sigh. Double dates already? More girls nights?

I don't want this to happen.

As I look around the room at my new friends, I can't help but feel torn. These girls have been so nice to me tonight. I've had so much fun, more fun than I have ever had in my life. Maybe Khione and Gaea are wrong. Maybe demigods at Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter aren't that bad.

Or maybe these demigods are trying to fool me. After all, I can trust my own mother. She wouldn't lie to me about people being evil, right?

I stiffen up. I can't let emotions take control of me. I can't let false theories and actions stop me from doing what's right. I have to continue my plan.

I have to break their happiness.


End file.
